Ray O'Light
is a Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe, and the Omamori tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. Introduced as Rank C, he was promoted to Rank B in Yo-kai Watch 4. He temporarily gained his prior rank in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. From Yo-kai Watch 2 to Yo-kai Watch Busters 2, and in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Ray O'Light is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Dandoodle. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Ray O'Light's skin is yellow to match up with his name. He has blue eyes and and beaming smile on his face. There are teardrop-shaped areas around his head, making it look like a sun. He wears a fancy white tuxedo with blue buttons, a tucked away blue tie, and a sunflower pin. He has what looks like a cloud with it's tips wrapped around Ray O'Light's arms. He also wears simple brown shoes. He has a confident personality, mirroring that of his counterpart and love interest, Drizzelda. Ray O'Light fashions himself as a romantic and doggedly pursues the heart of his love interest. However, the anime seems to indicate that he has little idea of how to do this beyond constantly hounding Drizzelda and professing his love. The one thing that seems to hurt his confidence is Drizzelda spurning his advances. However, in the second game, Ray O'Light and Drizzelda seem to be in love, although we see that some Yo-kai don't agree to this, because Ray O'Light is on the other team than Drizzelda. In the games, Ray O'Light has a romantic relationship with Drizzelda, as both of them are frequently seen together in a pair of cutscenes, as well in the bonus chance footage. In the game, the two starcrossed lovers come from opposing factions, kicking off one of the game's minor storylines. As of Yo-kai Watch 4, he and Drizzelda have a daughter in the form of Hareonna. Ray O'Light brings sunshine with him, no matter the forecast. His presence negates the rainmaking powers of Drizzelda, creating clear weather and rainbows. However, his abilities become weakened when he is turned down by Drizzelda, which cause rainy weather to take over. In the anime, this is shown by the rays of sunshine around his face falling off. They can be regenerated by sufficiently strong displays of affection for Drizzelda. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Ray O'Light appears in grass spots everywhere in Harrisville and near graves by the Kazunori shrine during clear weather. He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai in the present with a Green Coin or a Special Coin. In the second game, a cut-scene will take place at the beginning of a chapter. In it, your character, Whisper, and Jibanyan learn of a nearby typhoon. After doing some key quests and going back home, you a new cut-scene plays, this time at the riverbank. A Ray O'Light and a Drizzelda, one a Bony, one a Fleshy, talk to each other, with Brokenbrella nearby. A small typhoon appears over the lake, some text happens, and then Brokenbrella teleports to you and asks you to follow him. After reaching the river, and a bit more text happens, Ray O'Light and Drizzelda are thrown away by a small typhoon, and your character walks up to Eyeclone and engages in a fight with him. After a (rather easy) boss fight with him, Ray O'Light and Drizzelda join back together, and you get Brokenbrella's medal. Yo-kai Watch 3 Ray O' Light can be fought in Dukesville and the Bada-Bing Tower. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 | tribe = heartful | yo-kai = Hareotoko YW8-018.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} |60|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai gets in a cheerful mood, raising STR.}} |80|Fire|All enemies|Strikes all enemies with a powerful flame burning like the bright red sun.}} ||-|6 = Increases damage of Fire attacks for all allies.}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended: "You shone a ray of sunshine on my heart! Come now, let's become friends!" * Loafing: * Receiving food (favourite): "This brightens my day!" * Receiving food (normal): "It's fine..." * Freed from Crank-a-kai: ''"Good day, sunshine! I'm so happy to have made a new friend."'' In the anime Ray O'Light appears in EP052, in pursuit of Drizzelda after Nate identifies her as the cause of a sudden spate of rainy weather. Whisper identifies him as Drizzelda's counterpart who can negate her powers, and Ray O'Light claims that the two of them have had a relationship, but this is revealed to consist of Ray O'Light constantly chasing after Drizzelda akin to a stalker. Despite Nate's suggestion to summon Dandoodle, Whisper insists on giving Ray O'Light romance advice found on his Yo-Kai Pad so he can woo Drizzelda and stop the rain. All the attempts fail as Drizzelda turns Ray O'Light down, causing his confidence to shatter and his rays to fall off. Concerned, Drizzelda tries to retrieve them but ends up nearly falling over a cliff into a raging river. The sight of this prompts Ray O'Light to rescue her, with his affection for her causing his rays and powers to regenerate. The two Yo-Kai cause the storm to alleviate and a rainbow to form, which gives Nate both their Medals. Pleased, Ray O'Light proposes to Drizzelda, but her frightened refusal causes his powers to disappear and the storm to begin again. He was summoned off-screen in EP101 to join the party Nate was attending. He reappeared again in EP148, he visited Hailey Anne and Usapyon, because he told them about his problems with Drizzelda. Etymology * "Hareotoko" translates as "sunny-weather man". * "Ray O'Light" is ray of light altered into a full name. * In Spanish, "Rayito" combine Ray and "Rayito de luz" (Ray of light). * In French, "Sabrille" comes from "ça brille" (it shines). Origin Besides being a counterpart to Drizzelda, Ray O'Light could be based on the hiyori-bō ("fine weather monk"), a youkai from the Ibaraki prefecture that lives in the mountains and whose appearance heralds sunny weather. His likeness became the basis for the good weather charms called . Trivia *He and Drizzelda share a similar relationship with Dismarelda and Happierre, as a gloomy female colored mainly in cool coloring is paired with a sunny-dispositioned male that mainly is colored in warm colors, and have opposing effects on the environment, with Ray O'Light/Drizzelda being the weather and Happierre/Dismarelda being emotional. **Interestingly, both Happierre and Ray O'Light both belong in the Heartful tribe, and their Japanese names both start with "h"-starting kana. In Other Languages Related Yo-kai *Drizzelda *Hare-onna Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps Category:Omamori Tribe